A universal serial bus (USB) switch can enable multiple accessories to utilize a single USB port on an electronic device (e.g., a mobile communication device, a portable media player, etc.). In certain examples, the type of accessory connected to the USB switch can be identified by detecting a resistance of the accessory. Traditional USB identification (ID) detection can determine an ID resistance in approximately 200 ms, with 1 nF of load capacitance. However, the number of resistance values that can be checked in a given time period (e.g., 200 ms, etc.) can be limited.